Relics
Relics are 12 special artifacts with ancient powers and were commonly used in ancient times to power vast Arcanite technology. There used be many of each relic but eventually all were lost or destroyed except for one of each. They are now hidden on each nation's island guarded by Oracles, along with various challenges and traps. Each relic is etched with special Arcanite runes along its edges. The Sea Orb Located on Oasia Island, the Sea Orb is a solid baseball-sized lucreau gem that lights up bodies of water and gives water natural healing properties. In special cases, it gives water the ability to travel throughout special veins to unlock secret passages. It is guarded by the oracle Olivia. Since this is a relic without edges, the runes are etched three perpendicular ways around the orb, separating it into six equal parts. The Fire Cube Located in Darspal's Spear, this relic is a solid cube of drexil the size of a Rubik's Cube hidden deep in the core of the volcano. It powers many fire-based devices, including hot-air balloons, old lighthouses, and special torch lines to light up dark passageways. It is guarded by the oracle Darius. The Terra Spire Located on Gildra Fang, this heart-sized pyramid is made of pure teradine and rests at the peak of the steep island mountain. It can access special passages by activating stone walls or stairs that shift and turn to open otherwise inaccessible paths. It can also animate special stone statues to lift heavy objects. It is guarded by the oracle Garrett. The Sky Wing Located on Era Island, this small golf ball-sized eraglyph is located floating a mile above the center of the small island. It grants the user the power of flight by seeking out special runes and flying towards them with transparent wings of wind. It can also raise special devices to bring the user to new locations when placed in a special slot. It is guarded by the oracle Elizabeth. The Sun Prism Located on Beacon Rock, this relic is a transparent tetrahedron prism of littimite that powers the City of Mirrors that guides ships through the dangerous Littimar-Calumon strait. When placed in the right place at the right angle, this prism can reflect light beams in several directions to light up dark passageways or unlock special doors. Alone, it can provide a small light like a lantern. It is guarded by the oracle Bradley. The Dark Quill Located on Poison Crown, this crystal quill is made of solid sythairn, hidden deep underground and placed neatly on a writing desk in a dark room. By absorbing the dark energy of the surrounding environment, it is able to write without ink on specific surfaces. When the correct script is written on the right surface, this relic opens sealed doors and activates special lifts. It is guarded by the oracle Paige. The Thunder Dagger Located on Totem Pillar, this solid crystal sacrificial dagger is made of pure fractum. It is possibly the most inaccessible relic due to the entire island being quarantined due to an "abnormal phenomenon," similar to the phenomenon occurring around Galvornia's island. When sheathed into a designated slot, this blade activates dormant technology that can range in size from a small room to an entire tower. It is guarded by the oracle Tanner. The Ice Jar Located on Glacier Point, this vase-like jar is made of solid dridiode and has a rather unique ability compared to other relics. This jar can freeze solid any body of water it touches for a specific radius. Also, when placed under a dripping point and placed on a certain rune ring, the second a drop of water touches the inside of the jar, it will instantly fill to the brim with ice and sink the rune ring, causing a chain reaction that freezes long paths of specially placed water, opening new paths or activating special devices. It is guarded by the oracle Gabriella. The Wyre Ring Located on Wyre Moon, this octagonal halo of solid wyriol hovers, locked in place, above the head of a solid wyriol statue. It is one of the more difficult relics to retrieve because the only obstacle is the statue itself. It is the petrified oracle William, and the only way to retrieve the relic is to destroy the oracle, who will attack upon touching the relic. When the relic is placed in specified devices - devices that consist of a machine with two conical spires facing each other, either above and below or side by side, where the halo is placed in between - it activates extremely large machines designed for mass transport and other devices designed to bring access to otherwise inaccessible places. The Mordic Pendulum Located on the Mordic Spear, this pendulum is locked into the tip of the massive pendulum, made out of solid mordic Category:Special Items